Sacro Dominado
The Nacatomical Galaxy of Sacro Dominado (also known as Sacro Dominado, or SD) is the physical space occupied by, and official denomination for the great Empire of Sacro Dominado. It is ruled by it spiritual leader, Grand Master Ten, known also by his political title, Lord Ten. Government The Government's head is Lord Ten. There are also various Councils, designated partly by him and partly by general votation. These Councils hold votations on how to properly advise the Emperor. The Councils are divided in Economics, Military, Political, Social, Cultural, Health, etc. Most Imperial planets have specific and unique Councils too. The Nacatomical ideology sustains that Lord Ten is the most qualified being in the Universe to be the Leader of the Empire. He has proven to be a gentle, comprehensive and very wise leader over time, and most people on SD not only accept him, but also love his image. Primitive cultures have studied this phenomenom -the fact of having a sole leader as the head of so many worlds, bestowed with so much power- however their comprehension was not able to understand the living utopia of SD: The Nacatomical Ideology flows gently behind every decision, every answer given, and every signed document. There is, after all, no doubt, no hesitation, no fear. Nova Landa Nova Landa (also known as 'The floating Capital', 'The floating City', 'The floating Colony', or simply NL) is a ship designed by SD in order to establish contact with other races. It's part of a recent SD's philosophical current, which consisted in having the knowledge of the Empire being spread all across the Universe. It's population is estimated in 693.024.689, and its military population is around 346.512.344, although it's not equiped with alien technology in order to avoid producing extreme changes on the cultures NL takes contact with. The city is able to land at almost any desired location, lift itself using SD technology, enter stealth mode, and use a limited range of weapons destined to prevent its destruction. Nova Landa has been known for its extreme beauty, being a very exotic landscape. It has held refugees from several nations, served as neutral zone for ambassadors and nation's leaders to meet, and interfactional encounters had been also held in there. Relations with EUN Lord Ten was some time ago interested in the group and joined it. After some time, he was designated Ambassador, Secretary of State, Chancellor, Vice President, President, and finally, Dictator: Time changed, many nations left the faction due to inactivity and some of the most orthodox councils determined that all the contacts SD had made on behalf of EUN had to be eliminated. What was once a group driven by an ambition of peace had become the way to effectively destroy thousands of nations. Although such determination was taken as one of many by Lord Ten, who was indifferent to it as a material fact, most of the affected nations and factions felt threatened and did not fully understand the message behind their destruction. "Through Chaos, Discovery. Through Destruction, Renewal." '' These are the words the Councils expressed unanimously. After some attempts to engage in war with the most powerful factions of Nations at the same time, Lord Ten was heavily disgusted, not only by the attitude of the nations and factions to destroy, but by their ignorance and stupidity. After destroying most of the Amicus' fleet, Lord Ten retreated from the conflict. He has made no official contacts with the international community since, except for the total destruction of the Tribalism of Alt. During Earth year 2011, Lord Ten has declared the purification finished and entered a peaceful stance towards the rest of the Universe. Factions under EUN's protection have gone under direct Lord Ten's leadership. By this, those nations remain independent in matters of economy tho they receive great trade privileges and remain culturally untouched, but have their armies boosted by each other's in a massive force known as "EUN Military Forces" under Lord Ten's unifying command. The Nacatomical Galaxy The galaxy is a lenticular galaxy, formed by then star systems in total. Strictly speaking, Sacro Dominado (and therefore the main part of the Empire and its Solar System) may be found close to the inner rim of the galaxy's Naca´s Culo, in the Local Cabeza inside the Local Eio-Eio-Naca-Toeio, and in the Nacatomy Belt, at a distance of 80.3±59 kpc from the Galactic Center. Although SD is spread on most of the planets present in this galaxy, only those in the Eio Eio system are kept heavily guarded. Government and Military positions are in this system. Lord Ten once explained to lesser creatures how the Nacatomical Galaxy, and specially Eio Eio system was protected by SD secret technology: ''"By using DET technology, through making dark matter denser we're able to block hyper-speed travelling. Only PTP energy based transportation is therefore possible, this means that most ships will be unable to enter SD Galactic Space. PTP technology means point to point, where massive amounts of energy flow from Energy Relays placed near different spots in the galaxy, these spots can be remotely destroyed and are programmed to only allow transportation of designated ships. Only two of these relays are placed outside the galaxy, they are connected to EUN and are being heavily guarded" Eio Eio System The Eio Eio system is formed by several planets: Galiadys, Nek Toh, Rahekdooom, Alismal, Kao de Tur, and Essianas. Galiadys Galiadys is a small red planet very close to Eio Eio. It was home to a civilization known as the Totúga. Male Totúgas lived on the north, and female Totúgas lived on the south. They would only meet seeking reproduction or war. After some time, tribes united and formed a huge empire, known as Manu; all kings were named Manuel, all queens were named Manuela. They joined Sacro Dominado after peaceful negotiations, and celebrations included races, and a large vegetarian festival. Nek toh Nek Toh is a very wet planet. It's covered by a dense atmosphere on the south, formed mainly by vaporized water and other gases. As fishes can breathe outside liquid water on this area, they quickly evolved but did not populate the grounds, instead, they begun to grow to immense proportions, so big that they would reach the submarine grounds. This allowed vegetation to grow above them, and they would feed from this vegetation through osmosis. As solid ground was really dangerous because of Anna Tömmy, also known as Tômi by northern tribes, most of the intelligent creatures begun to live over the giant fishes. Anna Tömmy is, even today, considered a god in all of Sacro Dominado, as it is a giant creature that seems to be inmortal. It roams the lands of Nek Toh, feeds from anything it finds, and is constantly very angry and violent. Northern side of the planet is a little drier, suitable for average population, although its atmosphere is usually monitored and controlled by systems known as the ANAMAGAÑA. Rahekdooom Rahekdooom is the third planet of the solar system. It's believed that it was formed on the outer ring and begun to change its orbit around 6973282 millions of years ago. Nova Landa, the capital of Sacro Dominado, is on this planet. It's populated by the neketians, a peaceful yet strong nation with a very strong sense of dedication. Philosophy, Altruism and Wisdom are the higher values. It's here were Naca lived, before she departed to the ends of the Universe seeking the ultimate wisdom and knowledge. This civilization has reached the top of social development, therefore only Lord Ten is the only government needed, as he is immortal and his decisions the wisest. Alismal Alismal is twice as big as Rahekdooom. It's very cold at the south pole. Is surface is basically a very hard stone known as Popoitos. Dmó is known to roam this planet, just as Anna Tömmy does in Nek Toh. However, civilizations have developed underground, which allowed them to survive as the surface is too hard to be dug by Dmó. Dmó is more peaceful than Anna Tömmy in comparison, but he's smaller and faster. Alismal is the only place in the galaxy were Popoitos can be found, and it's used to build the finest and most gigantic monuments. About 10 kilometers under the surface, liquid Popoitos can be found. This is the main fuel of Sacro Dominado, as it grows back continuously. Kao de Tur Kao de Tur is a template planet, despite its distance from the star and the darkness that covers the surface. Its atmosphere contains a particle known as Pichino, the result is a darker surface. It's creatures are accustomed to it, having evolved accordingly. It's said that the great god Obake no Bakeneko lives in the higher mountains, all sightings have taken place around mount Carlotto, however its nest's location remains secret. Al Kao is the biggest city in Kao de Tur. It's suspended at 1200 meters above the surface in order not to destroy the forest that grows under it. Water is very dark, yet potable. Essianas Essianas is the last planet of the the solar system. It's covered by a thin surface of a material similar to Popoitos, known as Vomitajo. Right under it, it's all lava. Essianas has some populated areas, but it's mainly used for Safe Energy Draining Purposes (SEDP). Gochinina, the god of the odd and invisible, lives in this planet. His whereabouts are unknown, but people are sure that it's green, it has a long tail, and it's very violent. Category:Sacro Dominado Category:The Nations Category:Enlightened Union of Nations Category:EUN Category:SD Category:NL Category:Nacatomical Galaxy of Sacro Dominado